


The Aston Martin

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [22]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Original Character(s), Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, character in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie and James have a talk in the Aston Martin





	The Aston Martin

James made sure that Stevie was secured before closing the door of his beloved Aston Martin. He rounded the car and took place behind the wheel.

 

He couldn't help but smile when he saw the huge smile brightening Stevie's entire face.

 

"Ready?" he asked her.

 

"Ready!"

 

He started the car, then they were gone. After a few moments, Stevie said, "I love this car."

 

"Me too," James replied, smiling.

 

"It fits you."

 

"Glad someone finally see it."

 

Stevie laughed at his words.

 

"Minor point, the seats are uncomfortable."

 

"You kidding? I treat those anything time… anything's better than my wheelchair."


End file.
